elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armorer (Oblivion)
The Armorer skill determines the effectiveness while trying to repair damaged weapons and armor. The Hero can increase the skill level by attempting to fix their own damaged equipment rather than taking it to a smith for repairs. Repairs attempted with the armorer skill are augmented by repair hammers. It returns in as a skill called Smithing. :Governing attribute: Endurance Skill levels *'Novice (0–24)': Can repair non magic equipment using repair hammers *'Apprentice (25–49)': Repair hammers last twice as long *'Journeyman (50–74)': Can now repair magic items *'Expert (75–99)': Can repair items beyond their highest condition (up to 125%). These weapons and armor do extra damage or give extra defense *'Master (100)': Repair hammers never break; one hammer lasts a lifetime Skill selection advice While it may seem like a simple 'trade' skill, Armorer is crucial for any combat intensive character. Especially for long combat runs, like when closing Oblivion gates, armor and weapons will fall apart quickly. Having a high armorer skill will allow repair of enchanted items, and repair them past their original usefulness. Also, repair hammers are heavy (they weigh a pound each), and the lower the armorer skill, the more hammers will be needed to carry during each raid (because they break more often for low-level armorers). Being a master in armorer will allow the need for only one repair hammer, as it no longer breaks. Leveling tips *Repair weapons and armor every chance received, including those from defeated characters. *If the Hero hasn't completed the 'Whom Gods Annoy' quest, they can go to Rosentia's House in Leyawiin. Here kill the Everscamps with a single hit (easy difficulty/strong weapon) and immediately repair the weapon after the blow. This way one can repair four times in a row, followed by a few seconds of waiting, followed by doing the same over and over again. *Create a spell to damage weapons and/or armor on self, then repair the broken gear. This is also a nice way to train Destruction without using live targets. *Create an item with the damage weapon or armor effect on it. Bind the item to a quick slot, then equip and unequip it quickly. Every time it is equipped, the damaged armor piece will glow. Repair the piece and repeat the process. Although items may burn red like they are being damaged, they only take damage when first equipping the damaging item. *Create a spell to drain Armorer to 0 for a very short time so it takes much longer to fully repair items since the skill increases on number of uses, not how well the repair is. *This can also be trained along with weapon and armor skills using Conjuration. *Once Expert level is reached, it is easier to train this skill since all weapons and armor can go up to 125% condition. *Simply binding weapons and armor using Conjuration and repairing them over and over at Expert level is another quick way to train the skill. *If the Hero has the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal from the Thieves Guild quest, put it on and go to a city. Attack a guard; after he apprehends the Hero, resist arrest, let them attack and damage armor, then take the Cowl off, yield, repair the armor, and repeat. This is also a good way to train light or heavy armor. Also, some civilian and quest characters may attack. *When defeating an enemy who uses weapons and armor, take all of it off them and repair it. *Fire a bow one time, auto equip a hammer and repair then fire and repair. If trying to fire too many at once, the process will take a long amount of time. *Get the Amulet of Disintegration from the add-on along with hundreds of repair hammers. Equip and re-equip the amulet then repair all of the equipped items. *If an expert in Armorer and the Knights of the Nine questline is completed, place the armor of the crusader on the rack, take it back and repair all items to 125% condition. Repeat the process as desired. *Also, completing the "Secrets of the Ayleids" quest from Umbacano, a High Elf who lives in the Imperial City Talos District, can yield a way to improve Armorer. This quest is given after completing his first two other quests. When the time comes, give him the Crown of Lindai and, once he dies, loot his body and take the crown. Then repair the crown as much as desired without limits since the broken crown cannot be fixed, it has a condition in the negetives. Armorer trainers *Refer to the Trainers page. Books that permanently increase the Armorer skill *''The Armorer's Challenge'' *''Last Scabbard of Akrash'' *''Light Armor Repair'' *''Cherim's Heart of Anequina'' *''Heavy Armor Repair'' Leveling text Apprentice Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now an Apprentice Armorer. Your repair hammers now last twice as long. You cannot repair magical items yet. Journeyman Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now a Journeyman Armorer. Using repair hammers, you can now fully repair magic weapons and armor. Expert Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now an Expert Armorer. Using repair hammers, you can repair items up to 125% of their normal health. Weapons with health above 100% do extra damage. Armor with health above 100% provides extra protection. Master Long days and nights at the forge make you strong and tough. You are now a Master Armorer. A Master Armorer does not wear out repair hammers while repairing weapons and armor. One repair hammer lasts you a lifetime. '' NPC dialogue Once one's Armorer skill level reaches 70 or higher, NPCs will say: "''You've got the hands of a smith. Must have spent some time repairing your gear." Usefulness Armorer helps raise Endurance which in turn raises maximum health. Without this skill, armor will often be completely worn down by the time a dungeon is completed. The expert perk in Armorer raises overall protection, and damage output. The master skill perk makes repair hammers unbreakable. See also *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) de:Waffenschmied (Oblivion) es:Armero (Oblivion) fr:Armurier (Oblivion) pl:Płatnerz (Oblivion) ru:Оружейник (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills